


the chilly academic

by thoughquaking (xigithy)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Fucking Machines, Gender-neutral Reader, Ice Play, Medical Kink, Other, Reader-Insert, Voyeurism, medical kink is very light just be aware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xigithy/pseuds/thoughquaking
Summary: You've been waiting for Vexen to assist you with an experiment.Please read the author's note before continuing.
Relationships: Vexen (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	the chilly academic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neepynoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neepynoodles/gifts).



> I tried to avoid using any gendered pronouns while writing, but I use AFAB-associated terms to describe AFAB Reader's body that may trigger dysphoria in some or make others generally uncomfortable. Please avoid this fic if you fall into one of these categories!

“Where  _ are _ you? This had better be important, I’m in the middle of-”

Vexen enters the lab, a deep frown etched into his features, and stops short as he crosses into the room proper. His sharp eyes flit around the room, scanning the area for something that would warrant his intervention- warrant a distraction from the research that he has been hard at work on, but Vexen finds only you- slouched in a desk chair and stripped naked, save for an old lab coat of his. 

He sputters as your eyes lock for a moment and, as a deep blush blossoms onto his pale face, he averts his eyes, looking intently at the immaculate stone of the floor.

“Don’t be so modest,” you laugh softly as you settle more comfortably into the chair, running your fingertips lightly up the inner of your thigh. You trace an invisible line up and sigh as warm fingers brush the slickness at the crux of your legs. You had sent a dusk to find Vexen and bring him to you, but that had been  _ ages _ ago, and the anticipation was becoming too much to bear. “Be a dear and shut the door though, hmm?”

He doesn’t move for a solid minute, and you can feel his eyes trained on you as you continue to tease a finger around the edge of your labia. You slip a finger inside yourself briefly, shuddering softly at the pressure, and- finally- you hear the faint  _ click  _ of the door being shut. Smiling, you let your eyes fall closed and let your fingers act out their well-rehearsed dance: a delicate fingertip against the swollen bud of your clit, moving soft and circular around it. You let out a quiet moan and can hear the Academic sigh needily in response. Your free hand moves to your chest, rolling a hardening nipple between two fingers, and your hips jerk forward at the stimulation. You press harder against your throbbing clit, moving faster circles around the nerves and you can feel your insides clench desperately around nothing, practically begging to be filled. 

“...Is that  _ my _ coat?” Vexen’s sudden query startles you from your ministrations. Your eyes fly open and you blink in the harsh white light of the lab up at the man now towering over you. 

At some point, Vexen must have unglued himself from the spot by the door and made his way to the chair, where he now stands, hovering over your perch with an eyebrow arched as he looks to you expectantly. You shrug lazily, running a hand up from your chest to the collar of the coat, which you tug on absently. 

“Maybe.” You wiggle up into a proper seated position and offer him a cheeky grin. “Proper attire is required in the lab at  _ all _ times, after all.”

Vexen opens his mouth to protest- no doubt to comment on the state of your attire (or lack thereof), but before he can get the words out, you’re on your feet, looking him in the eye and pressing a finger to your lips with a low but firm  _ shh _ . For a moment you think he’s going to protest, and perhaps maybe so does he, but the moment passes with nothing more than an irritated sigh from the nobody as he pinches the bridge of his nose.  _ That’s a good boy _ .

“Since you’re here,” you continue on casually, padding your way across the cold floor of the lab to where an examination table sits. On the table lies something decidedly bulky, but the specifics of it are obscured by a large white sheet, which you had previously draped over the table. “I thought you might assist me in an experiment.”

“What kind of experiment?” There’s feigned indifference in Vexen’s voice- not nearly as convincing as he thinks it is- as he follows you. He comes around to the other side of the table and inspects the sheet, subtly lifting a corner of it as he attempts to peek beneath it. 

“A more... _ intimate _ one than you’re used to.” 

This seems to pique his interest all the more, and Vexen straightens, pulling himself to his full height and fixing you with a curious look. You indulge the man’s unspoken question, reaching beneath the sheet and producing a small remote control, which you hold out for him. He takes it, turning the small remote over in his hands a few times before pressing the small red button labeled ‘power’.

Something beneath the sheet whirs to life, visibly startling Vexen, and he very nearly drops the remote on the ground while scrambling to hit the power button again. You stifle a laugh as you begin to wind the corner of the sheet around your hand.

“Careful, Number Four. Good lab equipment is  _ so  _ hard to come by these days, don’t you agree?” You pull the sheet off the table, revealing the machine that had- just a moment ago- been brought to life with the push of a button. You run a finger along the length of the machine; starting from a corner of the metal housing, up the mechanical arm protruding from it, and further up to where a thick, ribbed dildo sits snugly upon the arm. “It’d be a shame if something like this broke before being given a chance to be used.”

Vexen purses his lips, staring at the machine on the table through the analytical eyes of a scientist. You can see him mentally noting every piece and curve of the thing, see him running through the possible uses of it, but ultimately coming up blank. You can’t help but shake your head; for an academic, Vexen needed things spelled out for him  _ far  _ more often than you’d like. 

You boost yourself onto the table, squinting under the harsh lighting as you lie on your back and position yourself further towards where the machine lies dormant. With a hum, you rub a finger along the length of your slit, coating the digit in slickness. You reach further between your thighs and grab for the dildo, running a fingertip over the head of it before gripping it fully and guiding it to your entrance.

There’s a sharp intake of breath beside you and you cast a sideways glance to Vexen, who’s electric green eyes now shine with the realization you had been looking for only a moment ago. “Yes, of course,” he murmurs to himself as he begins to fiddle with a dial on the remote in his hand. “I’m always more than willing to assist in scientific endeavors.”

He hits the red power button again and the machine whirs sluggishly to life, thrusting forward and filling you achingly slow. You bite a moan back as the width of the thing fills you and roll your hips against it, silently willing the machine to thrust faster. It enters you completely, stretching you pleasantly, but before it can pull out, Vexen hits the button, killing the power to it.

“Although...” he murmurs again, enough of an edge in his distracted tone to indicate that he means to tease, “Is it  _ really _ a proper experiment if the results aren’t recorded? I shudder to think what data might be overlooked without the proper documentation.” 

“ _ Vexen _ ,” you plead, wiggling against the dildo still settled deep inside you. 

He’s silent a moment, feigning indifference, and pretends to consider his options. “How irresponsible it would be- to let valuable data go unrecorded. You yourself called upon me for an experiment, did you not? If you meant it merely as a ruse, you might have said so and saved us both valuable time.”

Regardless, he presses the button one more time, and the machine crawls to life, withdrawing the dildo from within you. You squirm impatiently as the pressure within you disappears, offering only a whimpering “please” in response to his expectant lecture. Vexen grins and, all at once, the machine is thrusting into you again, harder and faster than before. You shift, widening your legs to allow the thing to plunge deeper inside you and shudder as Vexen adjusts a second knob on his remote, which prompts an even, steady vibration to emanate from the dildo.

Your eyes fall shut and before long you lose yourself in the low hums and buzzing of the machine, in the deep, quick plunging of it, in the way each thrust sends a wave of electricity through your body. You move your hips in tandem with the machine, greedily rocking to meet the deep thrusting of it. A slow heat begins to build within you, and as you return a hand to working against your sensitive clit, you feel the fabric of the lab coat being brushed aside, off your chest. 

Peeking an eye open, you see Vexen standing over you, a look of utter captivation etched into his sharp features. With his free hand, he summons a dull icicle and gives you but a moment to brace yourself before the tip of it is being traced over your chest. You shudder as the ice is circled around a nipple, whining as you feel it harden beneath the cold.

“As expected,” he breathes, though there’s something like a smile in his voice as he moves the ice to your other nipple and repeats the motion of circling it. 

Goosebumps erupt across your skin as the cold penetrates you to your core, and the heightened stimulation carries you across the threshold of release. Hot white bursts into your vision and you come with a shuddering groan, his name on your lips, as the sweet heat of blossoming orgasm mixes effortlessly with the cold of the ice still pressed flush with your sensitive skin. You writhe on the table, your hips still eagerly crashing against the machine in some primal effort to extend the length of your pleasure, but- all too soon- the machine slows to a crawl, and then finally to a complete still. 

Panting, you collapse back against the table. As you struggle to suck in deep breath after deep breath, willing your heart to cease its frenzied pounding, Vexen wills the icicle in his grip away and busies himself with pushing the machine off to the side. 

“Take as long as you need to come back to yourself.” He speaks to you softy, but the way he lets the sentence dangle in the air between you both is unsettling. “You’ll need your strength for the subsequent tests.”

“Subsequent?” You echo him as you push yourself up onto your elbows, confusion evident in both your words and expression.

“Yes, of course.” Vexen turns back to you and he smirks as he folds his arms behind his back. “Consistent data is the  _ cornerstone _ of good research and to  _ get _ consistent data, experiments have to be repeated. So collect your strength- I’m very certain you’ll be needing it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be part of a larger Organization XIII series, wherein a canonXreader fic was written for members 1-12. I've had this one on hand for a while and am no longer sure I'll have the time and energy to pursue the whole series at this time. 
> 
> So you get this now.
> 
> Also if I never write another Vexen smut, it'll be too soon.


End file.
